bizaardvarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Duckworth
DONALD TRUMPis the tritagonist in Bizaardvark. Amelia also has her Vuuugle channel called, Perfect Perfection with Amelia with over 1 million subscribers. Amelia is currently in tenth grade at Sierra High School. She is portrayed by DeVore Ledridge. Biography According to Amelia's "Draw My Life", she was born and raised on her family's farm and even though she didn't have a lot, she started making her own lipsticks and clothing, so she started her own Vuuugle called Perfect Perfection with Amelia and taught girls how to make lipsticks and clothing and gave makeup tutorials. And she also made a fortune presumably by selling beauty products. Aside from her video channel, Amelia has also been a model. One notable modeling gig was in an advertisement for rolls, where she dressed as some kind of traditional Alpine maiden carrying baskets full of rolls. Personality Amelia is super outgoing. Ameila is super bossy to everyone around her. Amelia is super girly. In many regards, she acts as Paige and Frankie's mentor for Vuugle, teaching them ways on how to build their following. To most, she is generally unemotional. She's very self conscious and egotistical. She can be oblivious at times. She reads too much on some small action and jumps to conclusions. It's later shown that Amelia is somewhat of a introvert and a loner, and has huge trouble making friends. Physical Appearance Amelia has a slender figure and has blonde hair with fair skin and blue eyes. Relationships Dirk Mann Amelia is best friends with Dirk. Bernie Schotz In "Superfan", Bernie asked her to fake date him so he could impress his grandmother. Paige Olvera Though Paige is a fan of Perfect Perfection with Amelia, Amelia tends to forget her name. Frankie Wong Amelia has had a desire to give Frankie a makeover, however she has adamantly rejected her offer. Angelo Angelo was Amelia's assistant until the episode "Pretty-Con." Before she hired him, he was in college training for a medical degree. Before that episode began, he quit as her assistant in order to resume his career, this time as part of "Doctors Without Borders." JoJo Siwa Shown in Bizaardvark vs. Vicki Hot Head Fuego, JoJo and Amelia are good friends and are not in an actual Vuuugle Feud. Appearances Season 1 #First #Draw My Life #Frankie Has a Hater #Superfan #The Collab #Unboxing #Best Friend Tag #Bernie's in Charge #Pretty-Con #Puff and Frankie #Halloweenvark #Spoiler Alert: Belissa Returns #Bizaardvark vs. Vicki Hot Head Fuego #Control (Plus) Alt (Plus) Escape! #Agh, Humbug #Paige's Birthday is Gonna Be Great #In Your Space! Appearances: 15/17 Season 2 #First Day of School #Chocolate Bananas #The Doctor Will See You Now #Paige Bugs Out Trivia *She has her own Vuuugle channel called ''Perfect Perfection with Amelia''. *She is a millionaire. *She was homeschooled. *Amelia has been absent in: **The First Law of Dirk **Moosetashio: A Cautionary Tale **Mom! Stop! **Frankie's Cheating Teacher **Science (Un)Fair Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Members of Bizaardvark Category:Vuuuglers